Patriot
Patriot was a lightweight robot built by George Roach that competed in Seasons 3.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. It was originally a 4 wheeled black robot armed with a plow. When it returned in Season 5.0, it was changed into a 6-wheeled silver robot with red, white and blue decals to go along with the name. It performed decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in Season 5.0, but never going further than the round of 32. George Roach sold the original Patriot on eBay in late 2001, and was bought by Team Fatcats who turned it into Slap 'Em Silly for Seasons 4.0 and 5.0. Robot History Season 3.0 Patriot's Season 3.0 debut saw it drawn against Silver Bullet. Silver Bullet and Patriot charged at each other at the beginning of the fight, Patriot was the faster of the two. Upon impact, Patriot managed to get under Silver Bullet and slam it into the spikestrip. Patriot let Silver Bullet down and then rammed it back onto the spikestrip. Silver Bullet couldn't escape and it was counted out. Patriot won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Whirl Wep X25. Whirl Wep X25 and Patriot charged at each other and started chasing each other around the BattleBox. Patriot took some scratches from Whirl Wep X25. Patriot, however, got caught by the killsaws and received some gashes to it's underside. The killsaws went through the underside of Patriot, it didn't cause any critical damage. A piece of debris got under the right side of Patriot, meaning it could only turn left. Patriot spent the rest of the fight blocking Whirl Wep X25's disc with its wedge. The time ran out and Whirl Wep X25 won on a 26-19 judge's decision. This meant that Patriot was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, Patriot couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Patriot was scheduled to fight Dracolich first, but Dracolich had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Patriot won by default and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced UGV Scorpion. Patriot won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Mini-G. Patriot won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds again, where it faced Matts Bammer. Patriot won by TKO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Sallad. Both robots drive to the center of the BattleBox. Sallad gets underneath Patriot and tries to push it around the arena, but Patriot escapes. Sallad keeps pushing Patriot around the arena and pushed it against the spikestrip. Sallad went straight at Patriot, but it accidentally got itself caught underneath the spikestrip. Sallad swings it's arm back and forth and manages to free itself. Sallad gets it's arm under Patriot again and starts to lift it. Sallad pushes Patriot forward, and drives it halfway across the BattleBox, slamming it into the spikes. The flipped Patriot was being counted out and Sallad won by KO. This meant that Patriot was eliminated from the tournament again. Patriot participated in the lightweight consolation rumble, using its speed to slam Trilobot into the wall, launching it into the air. It is unknown if Patriot won the rumble. Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Indiana